SD006
Synopsis Yazmyne learns of her Ivysaur's evolution and meets the strange people who are attacking him. Ethan and his friends receive their Pokedexes and encounter some wild Pokemon. Summary Ethan, Cody, and Jillian are at Professor Rowan's Laboratory with Misdreavus and everyone's new Pokemon. Professor Rowan gives the three of them new Pokedexes and each five PokeBalls so they can capture Pokemon. Furthermore, he gives them a map of the Sinnoh Region. Rowan informs Jillian of the Jubilife Contest, held in Jubilife City and if she'd be ready, she should participate in her first Contest there. He ten tells Ethan of the Oreburgh City Gym which is across from Jubilife. Ethan and his friends step out of the lab and begin their journeys. Yazmyne's Ivysaur has just let go of his Everstone and has evolved into Venusaur to protect his new allies from strange enemies. The woman is twice as interested in Venusaur and she orders Skuntank to attack with Flamethrower. Venusaur negates it with a Vine Whip and he is now able to generate six vines from his back that ensnare Skuntank. Tangrowth attacks wit Ancient Power, but a Kricketune cancels it in a bright flash with sparkles. The woman admires that it still has fighting spirit, which makes it an even more valuable Pokemon. She decides to continue the battle and Venusaur is up for it as well as Kricketune and Sunflora while Snover tends to the wounded Roselia. First, however, a beams of light rain down and explode on the Tangrowth and Skuntank. They are from Espeon's Hidden Power and the trainer wants to know the meaning of all of this. The woman fails to take Yazmyne seriously advising the little girl to go back home before she gets hurt. Yazmyne orders Espeon to fire Hidden Power into the sky. She does and it explodes in fireworks. Gallade, Sneasel, and Ursaring see it and rush to the origin of the fireworks. The woman explains that she has enough experience to that Hidden Power was some sort of location beacon. Since she's dealing with a Psychic-Type, the woman orders Skuntank to handle her while the others men back her up with Flying-Type Pokemon. Espeon is staring down numerous foes but does not back down. Yazmyne orders Hidden Power and the missile-like attack the strikes some of the aerial Pokemon though other use Protect. Some of Golbat try Confuse Ray, which is blinding to Yazmyne though Espeon is unaffected and she attacks again with Hidden Power. A Skarmory attacks Espeon with Swift and she smashes it with Iron Tail, but she is blind-sided by an Air Slash. Espeon recovers but she is blasted by Skuntank's Hyper Beam and unable to battle. The woman tells the girl that her Espeon is quite unique, able to resist a Confuse Ray like that, and she plans on taking. Yazmyne takes her Espeon and asks what she means by "unique." The woman begins laughing at Yazmyne's ignorance toward her own Pokemon's ability. Yazmyne does not fully understand. The woman says it does not matter until she is pushed into the snow by a vine. Angered, the woman looks back to see a very angry Venusaur, who has a defeated Tangrowth in his vines. Venusaur drops Tangrowth into the snow. The woman orders her henchman to attack and capture that Venusaur. Yazmyne wonders if that is her Ivysaur. The Flying-Type Pokemon attack Venusaur with Confuse Ray, Swift, Air Slash, and Shadow Ball, but Venusaur blows them all away with a pink and green windforce mixed with leaves. Yazmyne says that's not the same as Razor Leaf or even Leaf Storm or Petal Dance. The injured Venusaur keeps walking until he is next to Yazmyne. He slumps down, very tired. The woman says it's about time. She orders her team to capture all of the Pokemon, including Espeon, and take the girl with them. A Focus Blast attacks the henchmen, which ends in an explosion. Sneasel appears by Yazmyne's side as well as Ursaring and Gallade. Yazmyne recalls that she had Kingdra on her and summons her. Yazmyne orders Kingdra to hover with Twister and the build a large tornado. Kindgra does so and Gallade enhances it with Will-o-Wisp while Venusaur uses his new storm attack. The fiery tornado gets so large that is blows away the henchmen as well as their Pokemon and their machinery. Yazmyne sees that her attack is harming the wild Pokemon, and she orders Sneasel and Ursaring to protect them. The woman orders her team to retreat as Yazmyne's Pokemon are too powerful. However, she tells Yazmyne that her name is Jupiter and she should beware Team Galactic. Yazmyne does not give much time to ponder about Team Galactic as she's concerned about her Venusaur, Espeon, and the wild Pokemon. Yazmyne then pauses and she hears a voice and the visage of a twin-tailed creature. Her Pokemon see her zoning, and tap her to focus. Ursaring points Yazmyne to the east, explaining there is a Pokemon Center there. Though Vensaur is very tired, Yazmyne asks him to do a little more work by carrying the wild Pokemon. Venusaur readily complies and Yazmyne worries for Espeon who is sleeping. Gallade takes two Cherubi and a Cherrim and takes off with his impressive speed. Sneasel holds onto a Bidoof and follows suit. Yazmyne's Kingdra explands her Twister to carry a Snover while Ursaring leads Yazmyne to the Center. Ethan and his friends are at Sinnoh Route 202 and Ethan finds himself staring at a Kricketot. Major Events *Ethan, Cody, and Jillian are each gifted with the Pokedex *Yazmyne's Venusaur has learned Petal Blizzard upon evolution *Yazmyne encounters Team Galactic for the first time Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Professor Rowan Pokemon *Venusaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra *Sneasel *Ursaring *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Cherubi *Bidoof Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams